herofandomcom-20200223-history
Harumi Nakahara
Harumi is one of the contacts for the M.M.O. The Secret World. Harumi is the last story, contact for the expansion pack know as Issue 9: The Black Signal and acts as the transition to issue 10: Nightmare in the Dream Palace, additionally Harumi will give out missions once discovered in the story-line, including Issue 13: Trail of Shadows, almost exclusively working with her. Harumi proves herself as one of the more reliable contacts in the game, as she will help both with, combat and intelligence work once the Player has proven her/himself a friend to her and her brother, Yuichi. Trouble it Tokyo Issue 9 of The Secret World, sees the player travel to Tokyo, a ground zero for paranormal activities that have created ripple effects through the entire game-up to that point. A bomb went off in Tokyo, a bomb containing a massive payload of the body-twisting, soul polluting, mind-breaking extra-dimensional ooze call The Filth. The bomb catalyzed Filth activate through-out the rest of the game, awakening an air-born version of the Filth in Maine, U.S.A., awakening a long-dead Pharaoh whose cult worshiped the Filth and causing a spike in a Filth fissure that lead a master-mind to orchestrate a vampire invasion as a smoke-screen to investigate it in Transylvania, Romania. Once the player ties-up all the lose ends of each area, is cleared to enter the area and chases the master-mind to Tokyo they find the area is not only completely layered in Filth for miles, but most of the residence have been turned into mad infected abominations and the rest either dead or hauled up in small groups barricading their doors. The mission for the player, whether working for the Templars, Illuminati or The Dragon, is to find who set off the bomb and why. After meeting with the Templar contact, Gozen, the Illuminati contact, Inbeda and The Dragon contact, Daimon Kiyota, The Player will get a retaliative idea of who was behind the bomb and why, but not specifically who. The Bomb had been set off by the "self-help group" The Fear-Nothing-Foundation. The group had gradually revealed itself to be a doomsday cult that worshiped the eldritch beings known as The Dreamers, the source of The Filth. Fear Nothing had appointed one of their members to set off a bomb created from an arc, inadvertently sent in by Säid, black-marketeer met back in Egypt, who had accidentally sent what turned out to be an ancient super-weapon to the mercenaries, known as the Phoenicians, who in-turn passed it on to Fear-Nothing for their clients to be set off. After receiving the bomb the Fear-Nothing-Foundation appointed one of their members, Yuichi, as their chosen messenger to deliver the bomb to Tokyo and upon it's departure from Fear-Nothing-Foundation headquarters group decided to "ascend" it's remaining members in a mass suicide. The only parts left unanswered after uncovering the mad-depths of the Fear-Nothing-Foundation's plans and resources was where Yuichi was, what the target of the bomb was and why it needed to be set off in a specific area. Contacts from each faction will say their agents (likely The Tokyo Response Team, who had long since be dispatched to the area) had found Yuichi's residence in Hyakumonogatari Heights. Finding the building, the player most climb it to find the elusive Yuichi. ''Spiral'' Entering the apparent complex reveal dead infectees killed in make-shift traps. The building's outside was not so much fortified as it's insides are a detailed gauntlet of deterrents. Though the player may decided to clear out the Filth to protect anyone still alive inside and prevent the mass evacuation of the corrupted tenets to increase the Filthy population, the main-goal remains finding the missing Fear-Nothing member, Yuichi. Getting passed the traps will reveal one apartment at the top of the building with still human residents. After the player knocks on the door, it opens to with an assault rifle pointed at her/him from behind the latched door. The rifle quickly fires off to the side to be revealed as a detailed squirt-gun filled with water. The holder of the gun and resident of the apartment is a small girl in bright colors wearing a gamer-headset and slurping a large soda. The girl introduces herself as Harumi or "Rum" as her brother calls her, or "NeuromancerQueen99" as she goes by under her hacking alias. She let's the player know she had hacked the cameras and was in-fact watching them shortly after they arrived it Tokyo. Harumi is dazzled by the Player's ability to do real magic and had been routing for them from afar after catching sight of them. Shortly after her introduction, her brother calls out to her to be careful about trusting strangers. Harumi identifies her brother as Yuichi. Yuichi is shown to be extremely paranoid and somewhat unstable. He wears no pants (only underwear and a night-shirt), a surgical-mask to protect against germs and an elaborate hat he claims keeps "the vampire signal" out of his brain. It is revealed that Yuichi, though assigned by Fear-Nothing to set off the bomb, could not take the pressure of his task and was increasingly suspicious of the peer-pressure of the group and went into hiding fearing they would come for him. However even after the group committed suicide it's sponsors were being methodically killed off by a mysterious figure previously glimpsed in shadow on camera for Inbeda, "The Rabbit Killer". Yuichi is terrified that the assassin is coming for him too and equally terrified by the assassin, the Filth and his former self-help group turned cult. Harumi assures her brother she won't let anything happen to him. Harumi tells the player to search for the killer that wears the head of a rabbit. Both to find out what the connection it has to the Fear-Nothing-Foundation and thus what their contingency was after Yuichi and to protect her brother from possible assassination. Harumi says she will be watching and give out any future info she can from the saftey of her apartment. ''All Alone Together'' Returning to Harumi's apartment to follow up on Harumi's proposal will prompt Harumi to turn over all she knows about what the Orochi cooperation were doing around town just before the bomb went off. Yuichi cautions Harumi not to trust strangers. Taking her brother's advice Harumi asks for a favor from the player to prove their intentions. Harumi has several friends she plays games with regularly, all of them have gone silent. Harumi knows their handles and that they all live around town. Her first friend is darkdeathevilman, who she has been playing with for years and has let her know the neighborhood he lives in. Harumi warns that he has been playing zombie-sim games for so long he has started to appropriate the tactics into real-life and that he may be a little too hard-core as a role player. Getting to darkdeathevilman's neighborhood reveals one door with a note on the door stating that the owner has gone out to apply his idea for a zombie game to real-life during the contamination. Tracking him down will show him hiding in a dumpster up the street from his house, scared and previously surrounded but otherwise safe. The second friend is Flashygurl27. Flashygurl27, was a very private person but once shared a photo of her morning walks with Harumi on Flicker. Harumi gives the Player the Flicker site address and the Player can use the image to find the area in-game. (Most of The Secret World maps are based on real cities and the game has shown numerous time it's creators were willing to create real-world dummy sites to be linked to create the illusion the characters really exist in it.) Flashygurl27 is found dead on a flower cart, killed by the corrupted flower vendor. Harumi's third friend is Amaya. Harumi says she is the serious one of her group and even used her real name for her handle. Amaya talks a lot about her kids but goes out of her way to not talk about work. Though Harumi does not know where she lives she does know where her children go to school and gives the website for the school. The site will reveal the locations of several of the student's homes, the parents who enrolled them and where they are to be dropped off. Following this information the player can discover the location of Amaya in Kenpachi Park. Amaya is dead when found, but a small badge on her body reveals she was a security employee for Orochi. (The security badge from Amaya will come in handy in future missions for the player.) Harumi's last friend goes by the handle Phattrax. Phattrax was obsessed with his ex-girl-friend. Harumi shares Phattrax's blog post about her. The post reveals his daily hang-outs with his girl-friend and where he goes to catch spare glimpse of her and to remember her. The common place of all the entrees is a parking-lot to the north of Kaidan behind the bath-house. The blog also gives an image of Phattrax's care which will allow the player to pick out which of the many cars is the correct one, picking an incorrect car will prompt one of the Filth-infected citizens to leap out instead. Phattrax is reveal to also have been killed. Harumi's final request is not for herself but for her brother. Yuichi had to leave his girlfriend to go into hiding he wants to know if she is okay. Harumi tells the player she was supposed to be waiting for him a Suzanoo's Diner. One of the few safe-houses in the city as it is protected by Gozen. Going to the diner and questioning everyone there about a young girl will lead one woman to talk about an expectant young woman who seemed to be waiting for a date. She does not know what happened to the woman but she had waited for a long time before leaving. With connection to the previous mission in the area for Gozen it will be revealed that the woman was in-fact going by the alias Butterfly8 and had left a trail of origami based clues for her date, the origami pieces were in-fact notes expressing her disappointment that her love had succumbed to fear and she was breaking up with him, not so much for abandoning her as for his refusal to face the world and instead hide himself away. Futher details about her still will be revealed in the main-story-line, following the Rabbit-Killer. Harumi announces that she trusts the Player and their faction enough to help them however possible. In all future instances Harumi will open the door to let the player in and extract data for them, whether from secured websites or hacked cameras and computers to give them eyes and ears all over the city. Personality Harumi is extremely energetic and proactive. Every new hurdle she encounters she immediately finds a path to proceed through. Though often transfixed by the promises of new systems to break and preoccupied with videogames, Harumi's priority is shown to be keeping her brother safe. Though the younger sister by several years, Yuichi's fractured self-confidence, courtesy of the Fear-Nothing-Foundation, has left Harumi as her brother's protector. Harumi feels a strong sense of responsibility to her brother, so for helping protect him from Fear-Nothing, Orochi and The Rabbit Killer, Harumi is willing to ply her talents for the Player and her/his faction. In addition to helping the Player based on common enemies and gratitude, Harumi just plain enjoys a chance to have an adventure. Skills Harumi's main skill is her knowledge of computer and internet security systems. She claims to have shut down the Orochi homepage on more than one occasion and Orochi internal memos will speak of NeuromancerQueen99 as a serious threat who routinely breaks through security measures that were previously thought unbreakable. Harumi has also broken into a few Illuminati security projects. Where the Orochi staff were calling for the head of the mysterious NeuromancerQueen99, the Illuminati were considering hiring him/her. Upon finding out NeuromancerQueen99 is a little girl living in Tokyo, Kirsten Geary's response is not to finally arrest her but to have her apprentice under Leah Cassini, the Illuminati's sysadmin of the internet. In addition to her pronounced skills as a hacker, Harumi has gained several skills from her constant M.M.O habits. While seizing control of robots her aim and reaction time are comparative to that of a professional soldier. It is unclear who set the traps in her apartment building, her or Yuichi. As the traps in the building mirror security measures other Fear-Nothing-Foundation use, chances are Yuichi was the main one who set them up. However Harumi likely did help actually assemble them. The traps on her building in addition to her adjustment to new information on her friends' situations shows she is well versed in adapting to changing scenarios and improvising as needed. Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Genius Category:Kids Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Orphans Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Siblings Category:Chaotic Good Category:The Secret World Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Self-Aware Category:Strategists Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Sympathetic